


L'ultima notte

by Martiverse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Halloween Special, Lemon, M/M, Plot Twists, Smut, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] Le labbra di Roxas avevano il sapore alcolico del punch e lo stesso colore degli spicchi d’arancia che vi galleggiavano. Axel aveva passato tutta la serata ad affondare le fette con la pressione dell’indice, senza preoccuparsi neanche lontanamente del fatto che la brocca fosse a disposizione di tutti gli invitati e non solo messa là per i suoi balocchi.<br/>Se n’era stato in disparte, silenzioso e schivo, mentre tutti si divincolavano ballando e gridando, buttando giù bicchieri e bicchieri di cocktail e svuotando i pacchetti di vermi gommosi. Qualcuno aveva tirato fuori anche un twister ed un bastone da limbo, ma entrambi erano state devastati dall’ubriachezza generale.<br/>La situazione non era da fraintendere, Axel amava queste cose.<br/>...ma la verità era riassumibile in due parole: Era geloso di Halloween. [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultima notte

⊑ Le labbra di Roxas avevano il sapore alcolico del punch e lo stesso colore degli spicchi d’arancia che vi galleggiavano.  
Axel aveva passato tutta la serata ad affondare le fette con la pressione dell’indice, senza preoccuparsi neanche lontanamente del fatto che la brocca fosse a disposizione di tutti gli invitati e non solo messa là per i suoi balocchi.  
Se n’era stato in disparte, silenzioso e schivo, mentre tutti si divincolavano ballando e gridando, buttando giù bicchieri e bicchieri di cocktail e svuotando i pacchetti di vermi gommosi. Qualcuno aveva tirato fuori anche un twister ed un bastone da limbo, ma entrambi erano state devastati dall’ubriachezza generale.  
La situazione non era da fraintendere, Axel amava queste cose.  
Gli piaceva arrivare sempre in ritardo per farsi notare all’entrata, sfondarsi di alcolici e trangugiare cibo come un dannato (anche perché di solito nulla restava nel suo stomaco a fine della serata, visto che il mix di birre, vodka e rum gli faceva vomitare anche l’anima). Era un tipo tutto occhiolini e cinque battuti sopra la testa, uno di quelli che non è proprio possibile evitare di invitare. Il suo nome era quasi diventato sinonimo di divertimento assicurato e mai, neanche con la febbre, aveva rinunciato a sbronzarsi e cantar su un karaoke improvvisato fino alle 5 del mattino.  
Non solo: era anche l’unico capace di placare i vicini di casa che arrivavano a lamentarsi del chiasso, riuscendo anche a piazzargli un bicchiere tra le mani e a trascinarli nel party.  
Il suo mondo era fatto di luci intermittenti, musica alta ed abbracci dettati da una perdita completa dell’inibizione.  
Carismatico, divertente e decisamente eccentrico, spiccava tra la folla come una scintilla di fuoco in mezzo ad un prato brullo.  
Amava quando le persone gli toccavano i capelli chiedendogli se fossero tinti o quanto ci metteva per sistemarli in quel modo (qualcuno aveva perfino pensato che fossero una parrucca!).  
Gli piaceva anche farsi sfregare le guance quando la gente insisteva sulla veridicità dei suoi tatuaggi.  
 _“Ma dai, non possono essere veri!”  
“Cos’è? Hennè?”_  
…e come trascinava la folla! Tutti gli sguardi erano sempre puntati su di lui! Ogni suo movimento diventava d’oro, ogni parola la verità! Era lui la vera anima della festa!  
Solo che…quella festa specifica, _proprio quella_ , lo faceva incazzare da morire…  
Halloween.  
Doveva ancora capire che fascino ci trovasse la gente nel vestirsi come degli idioti e divincolarsi in costumi o troppo ingombranti, o troppo succinti.  
La verità era riassumibile in due parole: Era geloso.  
Invidioso di Halloween, arrabbiato a morte con una festa che non aveva alcuna forma fisica da prende a pugni. La detestava perché in quella maledetta sera tutti avevano il diritto di essere eccentrici, ognuno sfoderava il suo miglior travestimento, strappando da Axel tutto quello che lui aveva di speciale.  
La sua originalità? Andata. Tutti avevano la faccia dipinta, chi non si pettinava in modo strano aveva una parrucca da quattro soldi ancorata in testa con delle forcine palesemente visibili. Le lacrime sul suo viso sembravano i residui di un trucco pigro e poco accurato, i suoi capelli un patetico tentativo di imitare un porcospino...  
Il suo carisma? Svilito. Perché ogni cowboy vestito da mandriano si sentiva in dovere di esibirsi con la presa al lazo di una birra. Ogni Terminator stappava le bottiglie con i denti.  
A lui cosa restava da fare di _così particolare?_  
Non attirava più l’attenzione, nessuno lo fissava in ammirazione. Veniva inghiottito da un sistema troppo più splendente di lui e la sua piccola fiamma diventava irrisoria, neanche si notava…  
Lo guardavano e lo prendevano per un _costume._  
Rifiutare un invito sarebbe stato degradante, ma Axel abborrava l’idea di stare al gioco e trovarsi a sua volta un costume per contribuire alla pubblicizzazione di qualcosa che non fosse lui stesso. Certo, avrebbe potuto trovare il travestimento più bello e sfavillante del secolo…ma non l’avrebbero ammirato come Axel, non era questo che voleva!  
Affondò un'altra fetta di arancia nel punch tirando un sospiro stanco.  
La vide scendere e risalire, circondata da file microscopiche di bollicine spumeggianti, e gli sembrò quasi di osservare se stesso.  
Avrebbe voluto essere a casa, ma Axel non mancava mai una festa. Si stava forzando a rimanere in quel posto d’inferno...ma la sua mente era già a letto e le sue gambe aspettavano solo un momento di distrazione del cervello per mettersi in moto e scappare fuori dalla porta.  
“Umh…sai che quello lo bevono tutti, vero?”  
Quella voce lo distrasse dalla monotonia, facendogli subito rizzare la schiena.  
Stava già per replicare con qualche battuta cinica, senza neanche aver bisogno di capire a chi stava rispondendo. Tanto, persona più, persona meno...tutti erano là in maschera a celebrare il maledetto Halloween, quindi non c'era nessuno che non meritasse la sua ira.  
...tuttavia il suo interlocutore lo precedette e sollevò la brocca del punch, versandosi un bicchiere.  
Era un ragazzino biondo, dai capelli scarmigliati e gli occhi di un blu luminoso. Al collo portava una collana con uno starlight rosso che brillava nella penombra della stanza…ma non fu tanto quello che indossava a colpire Axel…piuttosto quello che non indossava.  
Jeans strappati al ginocchio, una polo bianca tra le più anonime del mondo. Scarpe da ginnastica e polsino a quadri bianchi e neri…non aveva alcun costume di halloween.  
 _Non festeggiava il nemico!_  
Axel lo fissò senza saper bene come reagire, interdetto dal suo aspetto e da come buttò giù il punch senza badare al rimprovero che gli aveva rifilato un attimo prima.  
Vide il liquido rosso scivolare dal bicchiere di plastica bianco fin nella sua gola, quella stessa bevanda che stava rimestando con le dita da almeno un’ora buona.  
Non riusciva a decidersi se doveva interpretarlo come un gesto di coraggio o un azione disgustosa.  
Il ragazzino inarcò appena un sopracciglio, squadrandolo da capo a piedi.  
“Io sono Roxas" si presentò senza azzardarsi ad allungare una mano, anche se era evidente che stesse attendendo una risposta.  
Axel era confuso e molto combattuto...di base l'istinto gli gridava di non scartare la battuta cinica che era già pronto a rifilargli...ma da un altro lato sentiva una certa affinità in quella mancanza di travestimento.  
Erano come due naufraghi nello stesso mare di stupidità collettiva....  
“Axel" si decise a dire, snocciolando il proprio nome a fatica.  
Roxas lo fissò e sembrava ancora in attesa, come se si aspettasse _di più._  
“…quindi…da cosa saresti vestito esattamente?” chiese mordicchiando l’orlo del suo bicchierino di plastica.  
 _Lo sapeva. LO SAPEVA. Avrebbe dovuto rifilargli la battuta cinica e tanti saluti!_  
Axel sbuffò, vagamente infastidito.  
Non era la prima volta che riceveva quella domanda e la trovava ormai irritante, come il ripetersi d’un disco rotto.  
“Da niente” replicò brusco, arricciando il naso e piantandosi le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni “sono i miei capelli e la mia faccia. Tu non sei da meno, non mi sembra che quello sia un costume…”  
Roxas gli rivolse un sorriso bieco. Non era quel tipo di sorriso da pubblicità dei dentifrici o dei biscotti per la colazione, piuttosto il ghignare d’una volpe che ha trovato il suo pollaio dalle uova d’oro.  
Mise una mano sul proprio bicchiere di plastica e con l’altra lo fece ruotare, concentrato e serio come il migliore dei maghi.  
“Ta-dan!” esclamò divertito, indicando la scritta sulla plastica bianca che prima era nascosta nel suo palmo.  
“ _Your worst nightmare_ ”, il tuo peggiore incubo. Scritto là, con la calligrafia tonda e gonfia d’uno studente che ha imparato a scribacchiare copiando i diari delle ragazzine. Era tutto meno che credibile, ed Axel non seppe se ridere o mandarlo a quel paese.  
Va bene, festeggiava anche lui il nemico…ma almeno lo faceva con più discrezione.  
“Non sei molto credibile” si limitò a commentare, poi per sfregio affondò nuovamente una fetta d’arancia nel punch.  
Non meritava il suo odio, ma questo non lo rendeva immune al suo leggero e deprimente disprezzo per la serata!  
Roxas fissò il suo dito e non commentò. Si rigirò il proprio bicchiere tra le dita e lo alzò in aria come per controllare controluce che non vi fosse altro oltre alla plastica e l’inchiostro indelebile.  
“Si beh…hai ragione. Non è proprio la migliore delle idee…”  
Gli fece fare un paio di giri su se stesso rimanendo rapito nella contemplazione, quasi che fosse tutt’ad un tratto diventato la più preziosa delle pietre o il più bello dei gioielli…poi, all’improvviso, lo schiantò sul tavolo con una botta brusca, schiacciandolo sotto al proprio palmo.  
Axel ritirò di scatto la mano dal punch, sobbalzando per l’improvviso cambiamento di personalità.  
“Che problema hai?” esclamò sentendo il cuore in gola per la sorpresa.  
Due secondi prima sembrava un ragazzino qualunque e d’improvviso si trasformava in un folle violento alla arancia meccanica.  
…quando però il ragazzino alzò il viso stava ridendo di gusto e la sua espressione era tutt’altro che folle.  
“Questo è l’unico motivo per cui mi piace Halloween!” ridacchiò divertito “la gente si spaventa per così poco, ahah”  
Se per un attimo Roxas gli aveva fatto una buona impressione, adesso Axel desiderava solo di defenestrarlo.  
Fu preso da un improvvisa voglia di uccidere, desiderò di strappare gli striscioni con i pipistrelli cartacei e strangolarlo a morte.  
Afferrò la brocca del punch, la alzò…e senza neanche dar modo al proprio cervello di registrare l’azione si ritrovò a rovesciarla sul ragazzino.  
La maglietta di Roxas si tinse di rosso, i suoi capelli si afflosciarono tutti verso il basso. Chiuse gli occhi, alzò l’avambraccio destro…ma a nulla servì per cercare di fermare quella cascata d’alcol.  
“E’ divertente questo?!” esclamò Axel, udendo a mala pena la propria voce oltre le solite quattro canzoni di halloween che stavano mandando a ripetizione da tutta la sera “E’ inaspettato? Ti ho spaventato ora?!”  
Roxas scosse le braccia e si tirò l’orlo della maglietta, constatando i danni. La sua bocca si piegò in una leggera smorfia di non curanza e poi si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
“Umh, non proprio un’idea troppo brillante. Ma ha avuto il suo impatto. Di certo non la definirei spaventosa”  
“Sei serio?” mugolò Axel esasperato “Ero ironico. Non…non volevo davvero un giudizio. La odio questa cazzo di festa.”  
Roxas si appoggiò al bancone ed afferrò un mucchietto di fazzoletti senza preoccuparsi di contarli, strusciandosi il motivo a zucchette felici direttamente sulla faccia fradicia.  
“si, non è una delle feste migliori…” assentì prendendo tutta la situazione con una calma che aveva dell’inverosimile. Era come se fosse abituato a farsi rovesciare addosso bibite e insulti! “…è da un po’ che sto cercando un motivo per filarmela. Grazie per averlo reso possibile”  
Si indicò i vestiti fradici ed i capelli zuppi.  
...Profumava di alcol e arancia anche da lontano.  
Improvvisamente Axel si rese conto di essere stato veramente stronzo, e se ne pentì. In fondo non era colpa di quel ragazzino se Halloween faceva schifo…piuttosto era colpa di Demyx, che continuava ad organizzare quelle stupide serate solo per aver un buon motivo per travestire il suo carlino da squalo.  
“Ah…mi dispiace, scusa.” Mormorò passandosi una mano sulla nuca “E’ una serata pessima ed ho perso le staffe…non volevo, sai, inzupparti così…”  
“Pfff, ma figurati” rise Roxas per niente turbato “Te l’ho detto, ti devo un favore per questo. Mi hai definitivamente convinto che mi sono imbucato alla festa sbagliata…”  
“Ti sei imbucato?”  
Quel ragazzino non smetteva di sorprenderlo…  
Scosse di nuovo le sue spalle zuppe di punch e gli rivolse un altro sorriso per niente colpevole.  
“Tu invece? Non dirmi che è casa tua…”  
“No. No.” Si affrettò a dire Axel. Grazie al cielo non era casa sua, non aveva nessuna intenzione di venire collegato ai giganteschi poster di Flipper il delfino ed i salvagenti autografati di Baywatch attaccati al muro.  
“Che è successo?” la voce di Demyx era sempre così alta che superò il volume della musica.  
Axel lo vide brancolare tra la folla e sbucar fuori nel suo ridicolo costume, spremendosi tra un uomo vestito da gorilla ed una puzzola gigante.  
...ma niente era peggio del travestimento di Demyx.  
Si era vestito da Pamela Anderson, con due arance idiote a riempire il vuoto sul suo petto stretto in quel ridicolo costume da bagno rosso.  
Al polso aveva un filo collegato ad un salvagente che si stava trascinando dietro come fosse un peso morto.  
Ah no, ecco da cos’era vestito il carlino, quest’anno.  
“Cosa si è rovesciato?” chiese agitato, strattonando via il povero cane quando si mise a leccare il pavimento.  
“Umh…il punch…è successo che…” provò a spiegare Axel, ma Demyx si voltò verso il bancone e squadrò il disastro, Roxas compreso.  
Ovviamente il fatto che fosse completamente fradicio non giocava a suo favore…ma Demyx aveva anche una memoria ferrea per i visi delle persone ed Axel capì in un batter d’occhio che ci avrebbe messo meno di un secondo ad identificarlo come imbucato e dare in escandescenze.  
Si sentì dannatamente colpevole per aver trascinato Roxas in quella situazione e gli si parò davanti cercando di riacchiappare lo sguardo di Demyx.  
“Ah, lui è Roxas” disse Axel, posando un braccio sulla spalla di Roxas. Era un sacco più basso di lui, tanto che gli bastava sporgere solo un po’ il braccio senza neanche doversi sforzare.  
Demyx fece vagare i suoi occhi sulla figura di Roxas, poi mise bene a fuoco Axel ed il suo sguardo si fece più interrogativo che mai. Quando vedeva la propria sfera personale invasa da intrusi potenzialmente pericolosi andava nel panico più velocemente d’una saetta.  
“L’ho invitato io.” Disse subito Axel. “E’ l’amico di…mio cugino.”  
“Tu cugino Reno?”  
“Lui.”  
“Ah, e come sta?” chiese Demyx immediatamente sollevato, dimenticandosi perfino del suo salvagente che si stava sbronzando di punch e fette d’arancia miste al parquet.  
“Sta bene” rispose Axel, poi si ricordò che suo cugino era ancora in ospedale perché il suo capo gli aveva sparato ad un ginocchio e cercò di mantenere un’espressione felice “Umh, riposa un sacco.”  
“Se la prende sempre comoda, eh!”  
“…diciamo di sì. Scusa se ho rovesciato il punch, prendo il mocio e…”  
“Ah, nono. Ho capito cosa fai stasera…anzi, cosa fate!” strizzò l’occhiolino in direzione di Roxas “I pazzi! Rovesciate cose in pieno stile manicomio. Mi piace. Scatenatevi! Al pavimento ci penso io!” esclamò Demyx assumendo una posa eroica e prendendo il carlino sottobraccio. Suonò il suo fischietto legato al collo e gridò “Emergenza!” prima di farsi di nuovo strada tra la folla.  
Axel si appoggiò al bancone con un sospiro di sollievo. Il suo sguardo corse a cercare Roxas e lo trovò con le mani piene di salatini, intento a masticarne altrettanti con lo sguardo compiaciuto di chi si sta gustando la visione d’un film comico.  
“Potevi anche dire che mi ero imbucato e basta” biascicò a bocca piena “Solo perché mi hai rovesciato una caraffa di punch addosso non significa che adesso devi prenderti cura di me, sai?”  
“Chi ti dice che l’ho fatto per te? Se Demyx avesse saputo che ti sei imbucato avrebbe dato di matto. Come hai fatto ad entrare, poi?”  
Roxas si scosse di nuovo nelle spalle, rispondendo solo con un sorriso furbastro.  
“Vieni con me” Axel non aveva neanche voglia di insistere “Ti faccio vedere dov’è il bagno e ti dai una sciacquata…”  
Si voltò e si mise a camminare senza neanche assicurarsi di essere seguito, ma quando riuscì a svicolare fuori dalla folla ed assicurarsi un posto sicuro nel corridoio immensamente più tranquillo, Roxas era ancora alle sue spalle, obbediente come un cagnolino.  
Solo quando lo vide ancora lì realizzò che non credeva davvero che l’avrebbe seguito.  
Gli aveva dato l’impressione d’essere un ribelle, un anarchico che prende tutte le sue decisioni a dispetto di quello che vien detto…ed invece eccolo là, nonostante avesse accennato al fatto che quella festa proprio non faceva per lui.  
Con un gesto della mano lo invitò a seguirlo ancora e poi temette d’avergli dato troppi ordini…che per la legge della probabilità e del caso adesso avrebbe dovuto disobbedirgli e restare piantato in corridoio.  
Si impose di non voltarsi a controllare e salì le scale di legno che portavano al piano superiore. Solo agli ultimi gradini sbirciò appena un poco indietro, proprio perché il percorso curvava e gli consentiva di spiarlo senza dover voltare la testa.  
...Era ancora là, da brava Euridice.  
Aprì la porta del bagno di Demyx...e subito si sentì in dovere di richiuderla.  
Non fece in tempo.  
Roxas aveva già visto e posò una mano sulla porta, costringendolo a tenerla aperta.  
“Ok. Il tuo amico è definitivamente strano.”  
“Non dirlo a me…” sospirò Axel vergognandosi per lui e per la sua vasca da bagno a forma di vascello.  
Ormai il danno era fatto, l’opzione migliore era quella di fingere che tutto fosse normale e trovare qualche asciugamano per Roxas.  
“Sciacquati pure. Io ti cerco con cosa asciugarti…” disse Axel indicando il lavandino e poi sparendo tra le ante del grosso armadio da bagno di Demyx.  
Sentì l’acqua accendersi e scosciare ad un ritmo incostante, segno che Roxas ci stava passando sotto le mani.  
“Il tuo amico ha gusti strani in arredamento…” commentò “posso usare il sapone?”  
“Prendi quello che vuoi” rispose Axel sollevando un plico di accappatoi dalle 50 sfumature di azzurro “Demyx è un po’ particolare. Quando ha comprato la casa era già tutta bella e arredata, non era neanche troppo male. Ma niente, ha voluto buttare via tutto”  
“Come mai?”  
L’acqua continuava a scorrere ed Axel aveva individuato il suo obbiettivo.  
...Solo che gli asciugamani erano in cima a tutto il resto e stava facendo uno stretching serale inaspettato nel tentativo di procurarsene almeno un paio.  
“Che ci vuoi fare, gli faceva impressione…” commentò sovrappensiero. La pila di asciugamani dondolò sotto le sue dita. Axel cercò di evitare il disastro aggrappandosi ad uno e spingendolo nel cassone, ma un'altra decina di cencini multicolore gli piovvero addosso in una doccia di stoffa arcobaleno.  
“…’fanculo!” imprecò tra i denti.  
Di certo non glieli avrebbe rimessi tutti a posto.  
Ne afferrò un paio in modo casuale e richiuse l’anta dell’armadio con un tonfo secco.  
“Ok, puoi usare questi per…”  
Il ragazzino l’aveva preso alla lettera.  
La sua maglietta tinta di rosso era abbandonata in modo composto sul lato del lavandino di ceramica, così come i suoi pantaloni macchiati. Se ne stava lì, in boxer, a lavarsi il viso con un innocenza che aveva del peccaminoso.  
La gola di Axel si seccò.  
 _Cazzo._  
Aveva un fisico dannatamente carino, pensò, e subito successivamente il suo cervello gli ricordò che non scopava dalla festa di laurea di Demyx, un mese prima.  
Decisamente troppo tempo.  
Soprattutto ora che si trovava in quella _situazione perfetta._  
Sarebbe stato da sogno poterlo afferrare per i fianchi e piegare contro il lavandino. Una volta l’aveva fatto con Demyx, ma lui era tanto più alto di Roxas. Su di lui invece immaginava di potersi chinare completamente, sormontargli la schiena con il proprio petto accaldato. L’avrebbe intrappolato alla perfezione tra le proprie lunghe braccia, poteva scommettere che erano fatti per incastrarsi alla perfezione…  
Si impose di non pensarci, neanche lo conosceva!  
…beh, del tipo con cui era andato a letto alla festa di Demyx non ricordava neanche il nome, quindi non era un ostacolo così insormontabile…  
“Tieni” disse porgendo gli asciugamani a Roxas. La voce gli uscì un po’ troppo più brusca di quanto non avrebbe voluto, ma pazienza.  
Roxas si tirò su ed afferrò uno degli asciugamani, passandoselo sul collo e poi sul petto.  
“Che casino hai fatto?” chiese ammiccando in direzione del resto dei cenci sparsi a terra.  
Stavolta fu il turno di Axel di stringersi nelle spalle.  
“Dopo glieli butto nella vasca, se ne accorgerà quando ormai sarò lontano”  
Roxas rise di nuovo con quella sua giovialità sibilante. Sembrava che il suo sghignazzare partisse come un sussurrio segreto prima di prorompere in una vera e propria risata. La tratteneva un po’ tra i denti, gustando l’ilarità...  
“Sei un tipo divertente” commentò “forse rimango ancora un po’ a questa festa…”  
Si frizionò i capelli rapidamente e poi lanciò il proprio asciugamano nel vascello.  
Axel raccolse gli altri a manciate e gli fece fare la stessa fine, completamente incurante del rispetto di proprietà altrui.  
“Se proprio ti va di tornare nel party per bambini della mezzanotte…” sbuffò roteando gli occhi “Ti volevo chiedere di svignarcela insieme, a dire il vero.”  
Tutto era meglio che tornare in sala ad affogare gli spicchi d'arancia.  
Roxas gli rivolse un occhiata sinceramente sorpresa. Le sue mani si strinsero impercettibilmente attorno alla stoffa della maglietta e per un momento sembrò quasi terrorizzato, ma invece distrusse ogni sua impressione scrosciando in un'altra risata sonora.  
“Mi hai visto?” esclamò agitando gli abiti fradici ed irrimediabilmente macchiati “Sono in boxer, è il miglior travestimento per far dolcetto o scherzetto in strada se si vuole venir arrestati per molestie!”  
“Scusa, non ci avevo pensato” Axel si diede mentalmente dell’idiota “Andiamo a razziare l’armadio di Demyx per trovarti qualcosa di asciutto.”  
“Posso anche rimettermi questi.” lo fermò Roxas scuotendo appena la testa “Sono ancora umidi, ok…ma non fanno un brutto effetto. Puzzerò d’alcol da far schifo ma almeno sembrerà che mi abbiano accoltellato e lasciato ricoperto di sangue…”  
“Prospettiva illuminante.”  
“E’ Halloween. E’ l’unico giorno in cui anche un accoltellato può andare in giro senza destare sospetti. Andiamo, non ti diverti mai tu?”  
Axel sentì i capelli rizzarglisi sulla nuca. Lui? Axel? L’anima della festa…che non si sapeva divertire?  
Ma come osava anche solo pensare una cosa del genere!  
“Sai cosa ti dico?” ghignò sporgendosi verso Roxas con aria di sfida “Andiamo a razziare comunque l’armadio di Demyx. Costruirò il miglior costume del secolo e poi vedrai come _non so divertirmi._ ”  
Roxas inarcò un sopracciglio, divertito.  
Annaspò per rimettersi la maglietta ancora umida e rivolse ad Axel un sorriso di sfida quando la sua testa bionda sbucò finalmente dal colletto della polo.  
“Ci sto” annuì strizzandogli l’occhio “Andiamo a fare un po’ di casino…”

Probabilmente era stato chiaro fin da subito che il vero scopo di quella situazione era solo mettere all’aria tutta la camera di Demyx.  
Avevano tirato fuori almeno un centinaio di magliette e cappotti, pantaloni e giacche, tappezzando il pavimento di indumenti.  
Il letto era già stracolmo delle giacche degli ospiti e loro avevano aggravato la situazione deponendoci parte di questo e quell’altro completo.  
“Guarda questo…” rise Roxas alzando un paio di leggings pieno di lustrini “Sai che il tuo amico è palesemente gay, vero?”  
Era un insinuazione, una constatazione o una presa in giro?  
Axel sfilò un cappotto azzurro da una gruccia e guardò Roxas di sottecchi, cercando di interpretare il suo punto di vista…  
Alla fine non gli era mai importato nulla di come le persone lo giudicavano, preferiva metter subito le cose in chiaro, e se a gli altri non andava bene…beh, che si arrangiassero.  
“Si, lo so” confermò serio “Ci ho anche scopato.”  
Voleva evitare che le sue parole potessero essere fraintese con una battuta di spirito.  
Deciso e preciso al punto, confermando due identità al prezzo di una...sentendosi trepidare nell'attesa di una qualsiasi reazione.  
Infilò il cappotto azzurro ed allargò le braccia, chiedendo muto un parere a Roxas.  
Il ragazzino lo guardò piegando appena un poco la testa di lato, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia con scetticismo.  
“Mi stai chiedendo un parere sulla tua omosessualità o su come ti sta il cappotto?”  
“Perché, è un problema per te?”  
“Il cappotto? Si. L’azzurro non è proprio il tuo colore. Per il resto ho avuto un ragazzo anche io, quindi trai da solo le tue conclusioni…”  
Axel sentì un nodo scioglierglisi nel petto, liberando un peso che non si era neanche accorto di avere.  
Si sfilò il cappotto sentendosi come se stesse cambiano pelle.  
Questo apriva infinite possibilità e risvolti sulla serata...forse Halloween non sarebbe stata una festa così orribile, dopotutto.  
Non solo aveva trovato quel ragazzino stranamente interessante, ma ora saltava fuori che era anche single e disponibile.  
Ad averlo saputo prima di sarebbe sentito meno in colpa per aver pensato di volerselo fare, quando l’aveva visto seminudo nel bagno…  
“Come mai _“avuto”_? Vi siete lasciati?” chiese Axel, sapendo che la domanda era ovvia. Non riuscì tuttavia a resistere dall'attaccarsi con curiosità allo scoglio dei risvolti che quel discorso avrebbe potuto portare…dagli ex si capisce sempre cosa l'altro odia in un partner, ma anche cosa l'ha fatto innamorare.  
Roxas sospirò scavando fuori un po’ di vestiti, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi mentre parlava. Improvvisamente sembrava tanto più piccolo e smunto, così chino su se stesso...dava quasi l'impressione d'essere un bambino vecchio di cent'anni...  
“Ho commesso un errore di giudizio. Mi sono messo con un tipo che sembrava carino ed invece poi si è rivelato…”  
Si bloccò e strinse le mani sulla stoffa, manco a voler strozzare per paradosso quella maglietta scollata.  
“…uno stronzo?” finì Axel, vedendo che Roxas non proseguiva.  
Il ragazzino si alzò i capelli corti e sbarazzini dietro la nuca. In bagno non aveva fatto assolutamente attenzione a quel dettaglio del suo corpo, ma quello che le sue dita rivelarono lasciò Axel di stucco.  
La sua pelle lattea era solcata da una grossa cicatrice che gli attraversava il collo...un taglio spesso, netto, che doveva aver fatto un male della miseria.  
“Oh cazzo…” si lasciò sfuggire Axel. Solo a vedere quella ferita gli sembrava di poterne percepire il dolore...aveva immaginato un litigio qualsiasi, non una vera e propria aggressione.  
Dal suo ragazzo, poi! Quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un compagno, uno scudo, una spalla su cui piangere...di certo l'aveva tradito nel modo più bieco e più crudele.  
Roxas si strinse nuovamente nelle spalle, come se ormai la questione fosse così vecchia da non importargli più.  
“Tu invece? Ci stai insieme con questo Demyx?”  
“Figurati” sbuffò Axel, cercando di trattenesi dall'indagare ancora sulla natura dell'incidente d'amore “Ci conosciamo dalle elementari. Non è proprio il mio tipo…”  
“Ma ci sei andato a letto…” precisò Roxas con una punta di malizia nella voce, prolungando appena la o finale in tono canzonatorio.  
Axel gli tirò addosso un cappello invernale, in modo scherzoso.  
“Era una sbronza da post-festa. E non ci sono andato a _letto_ , l’abbiamo fatto in bagno.”  
“Chi ti ha chiesto i dettagli?” rise Roxas lanciandogli un paio di leggings sul petto “Ahah, lo sapevo che eri un pervertito. Li attiro sempre io!”  
“Sei tu che hai chiesto i dettagli!” replicò Axel.  
Quando però cercò di colpire Roxas con un paio di guanti di lana, lui rotolò sul pavimento e si nascose dietro al letto, contrattaccando subito con una maglietta appallottolata usata a mo’ di granata.  
“Brutto-” esclamò Axel prima di venir colpito diretto in faccia.  
A quel punto la pietà era da scartare e scattò una vera e propria guerra senza esclusione di colpi. Roxas dalla sua aveva tutti gli abiti che avevano accumulato durante la serata, utilizzabili sia come armi da lancio che come scudi improvvisati…ma quando Axel trovò la riserva di calzini di Demyx non ci fu più confronto e Roxas venne sommerso da una pioggia di rotolini in cotone.  
“Ahaha, va bene, mi arrendo!” esclamò sbandierando una maglietta bianca.  
Axel gli tirò un ultimo paio di calzini ed il ragazzino finse di incassare il colpo e si buttò sul letto nell’agonia di una finta morte.  
Il suo corpicino magro sprofondò in mezzo a tutti i cappotti degli ospiti ed Axel fissò la sua espressione sorridente ed accaldata, così dannatamente carina…  
Sembrava parte di un gigantesco patchwork in stoffa, la figura di una bambola ritagliata e cucita tra fodere, maniche e bottoni delle giacche.  
Con un po’ di timore Axel si sedette accanto a lui, cercando di non dar a vedere quanto fosse nervoso…  
“Sei uno che scopa alle feste, quindi?” gli chiese Roxas di punto in bianco accatastando un paio di felpe per crearsi un comodo cuscino.  
Lo fissò con quei suo occhi così blu, _così profondi_ , che sembravano quasi trascinare in un'altra dimensione…  
Non era un po' _presto_ per quella domanda. Più che un quesito sembrava un tentativo di flirt...ma si erano incontrati si e nò tre ore prima, era un po' rapido come tentativo di approccio.  
“A volte” ammise Axel. Mentire sarebbe stato stupido. In qualche modo trovava che la sincerità schietta sarebbe stata l’arma perfetta per conquistare il cuore di quel ragazzino così imprevisto...visto che era stato lui ad aprire le danze, beh...perchè non ballare?  
Aveva l’aria così innocente, l’attitudine di un ribelle e pochi peli sulla lingua, nulla di lui sembrava essere scontato. Axel doveva ammettere che c'era qualcosa in lui che lo attraeva da pazzi...forse il comportamento così distaccato eppure così vicino, forse quel velo di tristezza dietro ai suoi occhi così vivi...  
Sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco a stargli accanto...come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta! Ed era così patetico, _così patetico_...perchè diamine, ribadiva, si conoscevano da si è no tre maledette ore!!  
“E come l’ha presa il tuo amico?” indagò ancora Roxas “Voglio dire: E’ successo...e poi? Amici come prima?”  
Axel sospirò pensando alla scena che gli aveva piantato Demyx.  
La ricordava, oh se la ricordava! Aveva perso la testa dicendo che non poteva più fidarsi di lui, che l'aveva tradito! Mai avrebbe potuto vederlo ancora come un amico, dopo tutto quello che era successo...  
“A dire il vero ne ha fatto un dramma" raccontò senza dilungarsi in particolari "Poi gli ho regalato quel suo stupido cane e tutto è tornato come prima.”  
Roxas non riuscì a trattenersi. Gonfiò le guance ma poi gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia.  
“Seriamente?” chiese con le lacrime agli occhi “Praticamente...si è venduto per un carlino?”  
“Più o meno” annuì Axel “Perché, tu cosa avresti voluto per farti perdonare?”  
“Non me la sarei proprio presa a male, per cominciare. Siete entrambi adulti e vaccinati no? Ed entrambi eravate ubriachi, quindi non vedo il punto di tutte queste scuse.”  
“Perciò anche tu sei uno che scopa alle feste” lo rimbeccò subito Axel, facendo rotolare fuori le parole dalle sue labbra prima che il cervello potesse ricordargli che non era proprio una buona idea.  
Troppo diretto ed azzardato...  
Roxas tuttavia si limitò ad esibirsi nella sua tipica scossa di spalle e sorriso di volpe.  
“Può darsi…” ammise “Cosa mi daresti in cambio, per farti perdonare?”  
“Hai detto che la trovavi un idea stupida”  
“Stò ipotizzando, non ho mica detto che scoperemo e ti dovrai far perdonare davvero…”  
...Eppure quelle parole...buttate là, al vento, rimasero a galleggiare nell’ossigeno tra i loro corpi.  
Solo aver preso in considerazione l’ipotesi di poter finire avvinghiati l’uno all’altro aveva già scatenato tra loro quella scintilla di complicità, l’idea delle possibilità…  
Axel si chinò su Roxas lentamente. Sentì il materasso piegarsi sotto al suo peso, i cappotti piegarsi verso il viso del biondino...  
Posò le labbra sulle sue in un bacio che non aveva nulla di impositivo, solo andando a saggiare la consistenza delle sue labbra.  
Avevano il sapore alcolico del punch e lo stesso colore degli spicchi d’arancia che vi galleggiavano. Nonostante si fosse sciacquato il viso quel tono pungente era rimasto, assieme all’odore fruttato e fresco…  
“Probabilmente ti bacerei di nuovo, per farmi perdonare…” mormorò Axel piantando gli occhi nei suoi, cercando disperatamente di trovarci una qualche reazione positiva. Quello era il momento del calcio nello stomaco o del bacio ricambiato… “o magari ti chiederei un appuntamento.”  
“Vorresti uscire con me?” chiese Roxas scettico, senza tuttavia allontanarlo dal suo petto. Axel era ancora piegato su di lui e lo sovrastava con le sue lunghe braccia pallide. Sotto di lui Roxas sembrava così piccolo, affondato com’era tra tutti quei cappotti “Ci conosciamo solo da qualche ora…”  
“Ho occhio per le persone” replicò Axel concedendogli un sorriso “E chiunque fosse il tuo ex ha fatto una gran stronzata a trattarti così, perché oltre che carino sei anche divertente ed intelligente…Quindi si, ti chiederei un appuntamento.”  
Roxas sembrò più ferito da queste parole che dal bacio. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e le sue sopracciglia scattarono simultaneamente verso l’alto, lasciandolo a bocca aperta.  
Axel si diede mentalmente dell’idiota per aver riportato a galla il discorso dell’ex-ragazzo, ma Roxas lo sorprese un'altra volta con una frase del tutto inaspettata.  
“…sei sincero…” mormorò con un fil di voce “…ti piaccio davvero…”  
Axel sentì il sangue affluirgli sulla faccia, facendogli tingere le guance e il naso di rosso. Che diamine gli era saltato in mente, proporsi in maniera così diretta e sfacciata. Ovvio che l’avesse lasciato così di stucco! Roxas di certo non stava parlando seriamente, aveva inscenato tutta quella discussione per far due chiacchere ed ingannare il tempo, un modo come un altro per trascinarsi fino alla fine di quella festa noiosa da morire.  
…e lui invece ci era caduto come una pera cotta. _Ovvio_ che aveva mal interpretato il suo ridacchiare, le sue domande provocanti e tutti i suoi comportamenti.  
Aveva semplicemente dato per scontato che con tutte quelle domande stesse flirtando, ma Roxas non aveva pensato di finire a letto insieme fin da quando erano saliti assieme in bagno, Roxas non aveva pensato a nulla di tutto questo! Era stato solo Axel a galoppare di fantasia...ed ora si era confessato come un idiota. Certo che gli sarebbe piaciuto uscire con lui, era carino da morire! …ma poteva trovare mille e mille altri modi per chiederglielo, magari anche senza mettersi così in imbarazzo.  
…poi Roxas gli passò le braccia attorno al collo e lo tirò verso il basso, facendogli posare la testa sul suo piccolo petto. Un altro dei suoi micro-gesti inaspettati e dai risvolti così piacevoli...  
“…Roxas?” chiese Axel incerto.  
“…sei davvero l’unico che poteva salvarmi dalla monotonia di questa festa…” mormorò Roxas lasciandolo andare. Quando Axel ebbe alzato appena un poco il viso vide Roxas sporgersi verso di lui e restituirgli il bacio a fior di labbra, con una dolcezza così inaspettata da lasciarlo senza fiato.  
Sentì il cuore accelerare i battiti e la sua mente partì nella tangenziale delle fantasie erotiche.  
“…meglio odiarla insieme…” riuscì a rispondere, sforzandosi di avere un tono divertito. Tuttavia le sue corde vocali vibrarono inconsciamente, arrochite dal desiderio.  
Il bacio successivo fu più caldo e più umido, Axel carezzò le labbra di Roxas con la lingua e poi si insinuò tra i suoi denti e ne sfiorò il palato.  
Aveva ancora il sapore del punch, così esotico e aromatico…mai aveva avuto più sete di così, prima d’ora.  
Roxas gli strinse le mani attorno al viso e lo trattenne vicino, lambendogli la bocca. I loro ansiti si mescolarono in quel poco di ossigeno che riusciva a farsi spazio tra le loro labbra.  
Axel non avrebbe potuto pensare ad un finale migliore per quella stupida festa. Come poteva anche solo immagine che l’odiarla l’avrebbe fatto finire a letto con quel ragazzino? Aveva voglia di spogliarlo in fretta e carezzarlo con tutta la lentezza del mondo, non riusciva a darsi un tempo! Perchè era vero che non vedeva l'ora di poter scoprire tutto il suo corpo...ma c'era anche qualcos'altro...una sensazione nel petto...un'impressione di pienezza...  
Era così combattuto per il desiderio di averlo prima possibile e quello di non doverlo lasciare andare mai più…  
Scese a baciare il collo di Roxas, soffermandosi sul pomo d’Adamo, sentendo come fuggiva da lui ogni volta che deglutiva.  
La sua pelle aveva una morbidezza eterea che sembrava d’un altro mondo, così liscia e priva di imperfezioni...faceva venir voglia di morderla.  
Era così carino, così dannatamente carino! Non mentiva affatto quando diceva che gli avrebbe chiesto più che volentieri un appuntamento.  
Infilò le mani sotto la sua maglietta e la tirò verso l’altro, spostandola tutta sul collo di Roxas.  
“…la tolgo?” mormorò Roxas cercando di puntellarsi sui gomiti ed alzarsi, ma Axel non gli diede retta ed iniziò a ricoprirgli di baci anche il petto, facendolo ricadere tra le giacche.  
La situazione si era ribaltata così in fretta che non avevano neanche pensato di essere sdraiati sui cappotti degli ospiti, in camera di Demyx.  
La porta non era manco chiusa a chiave e dal piano di sotto “This is Halloween” era partita per la centesima volta, facendo ruggire le casse stroboscopiche di Demyx.  
Di certo non li avrebbero sentiti…ma se qualcuno avesse aperto la porta non avrebbero mai fatto in tempo a mascherare la situazione.  
Era così importante che nessuno li vedesse?  
“No.” Pensò Axel sentendo le labbra bruciare a contatto con la pelle fresca di Roxas. Non gliene importava proprio nulla.  
Aveva quel corpicino tra le mani ed era la cosa più bella che gli fosse capitata in anni, forse in tutta la sua vita. Già in bagno aveva notato la linea dolce dei suoi pettorali che adesso stava arrossando di baci. L’ombelico compariva sul suo ventre chiaro e piatto come un bottone, il solo guardare le piccola fossetta che si era creata tra il suo bacino e l’elastico delle mutante gli faceva venir voglia di togliergli i pantaloni e riscoprire anche quelle gambe chiare.  
Quando scese a baciargli la pancia Roxas emise un verso strozzato, un “aa-ah” spezzato in due sillabe in modo così adorabile che Axel sentì la propria erezione premere contro la stoffa dei jeans.  
Anche se lo stava ricoprendo di attenzioni si sentiva come se fosse _lui stesso_ ad essere quello baciato e carezzato…solo vedere l’espressione d’estasi dipinta su quel visino di ceramica gli faceva completamente perdere la testa.  
“Oh, Roxas…” soffiò sulla pelle sue suo ventre, poi baciò la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni.  
Roxas alzò il bacino con un mugolio, cercando di seguire le labbra di Axel nella ritirata. Le sue guance sembravano dipinte con l’aerografo tanto era delizioso il punto di rosso che gli tingeva il viso.  
Le labbra appena schiuse, il respiro ansimante…Axel cercò di stamparsi nella mente quel viso, per non doverlo mai dimenticare…  
Arretrò e si mise a sedere, togliendosi la maglietta a sua volta…ma non appena riuscì a liberare la testa da tutto quel tessuto adesso così superfluo si trovò davanti il viso di Roxas e venne soffocato da un altro bacio passionale.  
Axel lo sentì cercarlo con la lingua, rincorrerlo e poi ritirarsi per farsi cacciare a sua volta. Gli blandì le labbra mentre con quelle sue mani così delicate gli andava a slacciare la cintura dei pantaloni.  
C'era meditazione nei suoi gesti...un attenzione così discreta e sincera da sembrare irreale rispetto alla situazione.  
Lo stava trattando con la devozione che si può avere per un amante, non per uno come lui, _uno che scopa alle feste_.  
Quando Axel sentì la sua mano avventurarsi sotto la stoffa dei boxer e liberare la propria erezione emise un ansito forte sulla bocca di Roxas, piegando tutto il corpo verso di lui. Tutta la passione che fino ad un attimo prima era rimasta compressa, intrappolata nei jeans, adesso la percepiva energica e desiderosa sotto alle dita delicate di quel ragazzino.  
Quando mosse appena le dita Axel si sentì morire, mentre la sua mente già aveva sdraiato Roxas tra i cappotti e gli aveva spalancato le gambe. Ma come saltare tutte quelle attenzioni preliminari? Con che coraggio poteva anche solo osar rinunciare al suo tocco così delicato ed amorevole? Moriva dalla voglia di ricambiare e poter finalmente sbirciare sotto quei boxer che aveva solo potuto notare in bagno. Voleva toglierglieli e ricoprirlo di baci, conoscere ogni centimetro della sua pelle, calibrare il suo calore ed il suo ansimare…  
“A-aspetta…” mormorò Axel con un fil di voce “Aspetta, facciamo…” nella sua testa finì anche di dare le sue direttive, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì altro suono.  
Si ritirò un po’ indietro e slacciò i pantaloni di Roxas con entrambe le mani, poi ne afferrò l’orlo assieme ai boxer e li tirò cautamente verso il basso.  
La pelle due suo bacino…così chiara, così morbida. Axel non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua erezione, terribilmente voglioso di soddisfarla.  
Allargò le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi e gli fece segno di sedersi tra le sue gambe, pensando di starsi spiegando a parole ma emettendo solo dei borbotti uniti a gesti confusi.  
Roxas tuttavia afferrò e quando si sedette così vicino ad Axel le loro erezioni collisero strappandogli dalla bocca un ansito unisono.  
“Te ne chiederei anche dieci…di appuntamenti…” mormorò Axel, o forse solo lo pensò. Strinse la mano su entrambe le erezioni ed eseguì una prima, cauta, mossa...  
Non era solo la propria mano a sfregare sulla sua pelle, era anche la pelle di Roxas, così tesa ed eccitata.  
Era spettacolare, così innocente, così puro…eppure così sicuro e deciso. Non si nascondeva né si vergognava di dar voce al proprio piacere. Quando Axel mosse nuovamente la mano lo vide mordersi il labbro inferiore ed il suo gemito gli riempì le orecchie, facendolo decidere a trovare un ritmo più veloce.  
“Ah…Ah-xel” mugolò lui piegando la testa sulla sua spalla e spingendo appena il bacino in avanti, mosso dall’incontentabile desiderio di assecondare quel ritmo.  
Quant’era prezioso, quant’era speciale. Una gemma, un tesoro, non esisteva nulla di più brillante.  
In quel momento poco importava di tutte le fantasie che il suo cervello gli aveva rifilato. Aveva pensato di voltarlo e premersi su di lui, facendogli affondare la faccia nei cappotti fino a farlo gridare dal piacere. L’aveva immaginato aggrappato con entrambe le mani alla testiera del letto, le ginocchia larghe su un paio di felpe…aveva fantasticato su come gli avrebbe potuto stringere i fianchi e spingersi dentro di lui, la curva che avrebbe fatto la sua schiena inarcandosi, il sudore che gli avrebbe bagnato la pelle. Aveva immaginato quella faccina da angelo stretta tra le sue cosce, intendo a seviziarlo con la lingua fino a farlo smettere di respirare…e poi aveva pensato al contrario, a come sarebbe stato bello assaggiare tutto di lui, soddisfarlo con il solo sfregare delle proprie guance.  
…ma adesso, ora che erano così vicini e _così uniti_ …tutto aveva perso d’importanza.  
Qualsiasi altra cosa poteva andare a quel paese, era così che lo voleva! Vicino, vicinissimo, con le sue piccole mani a stringergli gli avambracci per cercare di fargli aumentare il ritmo delle sue carezze…il fiato caldo sul collo a carezzargli le scapole e la giugulare, facendogli salire brividi lungo tutta la schiena.  
I suoi capelli biondi che come fili d’oro gli solleticavano il mento…e quel calore, quella sensazione d’ _amore_ avvolgente e _travolgente_ , così forte da farlo tremare.  
Con nessuno, prima d’ora, aveva mai vissuto un esperienza così intensa.

Mentre Roxas si era concesso una doccia, Axel era sceso ad aiutare Demyx.  
“Non ti ho ancora ringraziato per essere venuto alla festa. Mi ricordo che Halloween non ti piace proprio, ma _lo sai_ …” Demyx calcò le ultime parole e si strinse il sacco della spazzatura al petto, rimanendo con lo sguardo grave e spaventato.  
Axel raccolse da terra un altro paio di piattini di carta e li buttò nell’immondizia senza dar peso al suo stato d’animo.  
“Si Dem, lo so. Ti fa paura la casa vuota…”  
“No. Non è la casa vuota!” esclamò Demyx “E’…è… _lo sai_.”  
“Se sapevo che avresti rotto tanto le palle con questa storia non ti avrei mai permesso di comprare questa casa. Certo che te l’hanno venduta ad un prezzo stracciato, che ci vuoi fare? Se non ci fosse morto nessuno non te l’avrebbero mai lasciata a così poco…Non per questo devi fare il credulone terrorizzato dalla propria ombra.”  
“E’ che ho cercato gli articoli di giornale sull’omicidio!”  
“E chi ti aveva detto di non farlo?” Axel sbuffò ed alzò gli occhi al cielo “Demyx ti sei diagnosticato il cancro leggendo una rivista che parla di frutta. Lo capisci che cercare casi di omicidio ti ha solo fatto spaventare di più?”  
“Ho scoperto che ci vivevano in due” continuò Demyx, febbrile. Lasciò il sacco della spazzatura ed afferrò il proprio cane, carezzandolo convulsamente “Ed era la notte di Halloween, capisci? Quando ad un certo punto, bam! Uno dei due ha piantato un coltello nel collo al suo ragazzo e l’ha lasciato a morire, chiudendo la casa a chiave. A chiave, capisci? Così che non lo trovasse nessuno! E la medium ha detto che se avessi cambiato tutti i mobili forse il suo spirito se ne sarebbe andato ma secondo me lui è così unito alla casa, così…”  
“Demyx…”  
“Ed ha sicuramente dei conti in sospeso, capisci? Perché il suo amore è stato tradito, non era sincero! E fino a che...”  
“Demyx!” Axel afferrò un braccio di Demyx e lo strattonò, quasi facendo cadere il cane “Sono stronzate, ok? Solo stronzate. Piantala.”  
…poi ripensò a Roxas che si stava facendo la doccia al piano di sopra e pensò che il farfuglio di Demyx probabilmente l’avrebbe fatto ripensare alla brutta esperienza con il suo ex. Poco c’era mancato che fosse finito lui morto, con un colpo del genere, altro che storielle da cronaca nera.  
Mai avrebbe permesso che gli accadesse di nuovo una cosa del genere...assolutamente no. L'avrebbe protetto perchè era troppo prezioso per soffrire ancora, l'avrebbe salvato.  
“Senti Dem. Non...non dire niente di questa storia a Roxas, ok?”  
“A chi?” chiese Demyx. Posò il carlino e buttò via un paio di bicchieri di plastica, cercando di contenete il tremore delle proprie mani.  
“A Roxas. Quello che era con me alla festa…quello del punch”  
“Mi prendi in giro, Axel?” chiese Demyx stizzito.  
“In che senso?”  
Demyx gli indicò l’orologio a forma di delfino sulla parete. Le lancette segnavano le tre e mezza di notte.  
“Halloween era ieri. Ora la puoi smettere con le buffonate, perché sennò mi spavento davvero.”  
“Demyx, non capisco di che ti stai arrabbiando tanto!” esplose Axel.  
“Mi arrabbio perché mi fai questi scherzi di merda! Lo sai che ci credo ai fantasmi…e va bene, ieri ti sei messo a parlare da solo per tutta la serata. L’ho capito che era per farmi spaventare e sono stato al gioco! Però ora Halloween è finito, quindi basta scherzi…per favore…perché davvero, poi non ci dormo la notte…”  
Axel non sentì neanche il suo pigolio spaventato.  
Il suo cervello si perse completamente, andò in tilt.  
Mollò il sacco della spazzatura senza udire il gridolino spaventato di Demyx o l’abbaiare del carlino.  
Salì i gradini due a due, fino al piano di sopra, fino alla porta del bagno.  
Quando la aprì il silenzio della stanza lo colpì come un macigno, il suo stomaco si annodò.  
La doccia era vuota.  
La sua maglietta non c’era.  
Era sparito perfino l’odore di punch…  



End file.
